To listen to the radio, a listener typically tunes a receiver to a particular frequency (e.g., an AM or FM frequency, or a satellite frequency) and listens to music, news, or other audible content being broadcasted on that frequency by a radio station. The radio station generates programs of audible content that are transmitted to all listeners simultaneously. These programs may be generated in advance, or may be generated in real-time or in an ad hoc fashion. In some cases, this can lead to situations where there is a thematic or emotional mismatch between individual units of the audible content that make up the playlist. Or, the playlist may inadvertently contain material that could be offensive to particular listeners, or could be considered insensitive based on current events.